


One Wrong Step

by Gaymyth



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: All but Connor are mentioned, Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaymyth/pseuds/Gaymyth
Summary: A what if?
Relationships: Lee Fletcher/Mitchell/Malcolm Pace/Connor Stoll
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	One Wrong Step

As Connor walks up the stairs, he knows what he must do. Keep walking forward, no steps back, no looking back. He has to bring Lee back, not just for him, but for Malcom, for Mitchell. They were fracturing without him, without the sun in their lives.

Sound faded out the closer Connor got to the surface, hope was all he had. And yet, Connor’s heard the stories of how Hades Opinion changes as events happen, how he takes back support in retrospect. What is to say that this couldn’t be happening right now. 

NO.

STOP.

Keep walking, that's all he could do. Keep walking to save Mitchell, to save Malcolm, To save himself. That’s all Connor could focus on, not the here, not the now but the future. How happy they would be with Lee back. 

The light grows as the surface comes closer. Warmth surrounds Connor. Keeping a steady pace for Lee he finally reaches the surface. With one Foot still barely in the underworld, Connor turns around.

Lee’s face, he’s beautiful face light up with a grin fades. A hand reaches out as Connor realizes that Lee hadn’t been out. A sharp wind blew and Lee was gone. Blown away. Stuck in the Underworld.

Connor wouldn’t see Lee again until he died, if he even made it into Elysium. Malcolm couldn’t see Lee, Mitchell couldn’t see Lee. Connor didn’t know what was worse Losing Lee for the first time or now. When he had been so close to saving him.

**Author's Note:**

> My finger slipped.


End file.
